The Black Stallion: A Mark on My Heart
by silentXtears9331
Summary: When the Black encounters a wild herd of horses that live close to his home, will he give up his tame, controlled life to once again be free?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Black Stallion story, so I don't know how good it will be... you be the judge! I haven't read all the books, so if there are any things that couldn't possibly happen, I'm sorry! I'm just gonna pretend that nothing happened that I haven't read, I guess. I'm working on the Black Stallion Challenged! right now. Anyway, hope y'all like!

Chapter 1 - Longing

The Black lowered his head and grabbed a small bit of hay between his teeth and chewed. He brought his head up to look out of his stall, and Alec was nearing. He grew excited and his heart skipped a beat. He whinnied softly.

"Morning, Black!" he said cheerfully, gently stroking the Black's muzzle. To Alec, it seemed as if he was smiling. "You ready to get a workout?" he asked, unlocking the stall door and letting the Black run out into the pasture. Alec tried to chase him around the rectangular-shaped pasture, but he didn't succeed.

"Wow, boy, you sure are energetic today!" Alec said. The Black stopped and Alec hugged him tightly. The Black lowered his head into Alec's shoulder.

"He's always energetic," Henry said, hopping over the fence, nearing the two. The Black brought his head up and nudged Henry in the back gently, pushing him forward. Henry smiled and grabbed him and gave him a bear hug (well, in this case, a horse hug).

"Morning, Henry. Where are we taking him today?" Alec asked as the Black came up beside him. Alec stroked his back as they spoke.

"I figured we'd take him down to the creek and let him relax today. Race season is over," Henry said, pouring some water into his trough. The Black drank some gratefully.

"I'm sure he'd like that," Alec said, patting him on the right hindquarter gently. He didn't move.

"Well, we don't have to take him right now," Henry said. "Maybe at around 11."

"Okay," Alec said, grabbing a brush for the Black.

"Well, Im'ma go clean out his stall. It's my turn today," Henry said, walking over to the Black's stall.

"Kay, Henry," Alec said, stroking the Black's soft, velvety muzzle. The Black froze, enjoying the moment. Alec laughed. "You like that, boy?"

The Black seemed to grin as his ears went back with relaxtion. Suddenly, his expression turned upside-down and he sniffed the air. Alec stopped stroking him immediately as the Black ran over to the far side of the fence that overlooked the wide-open wild country plain.

There was a herd of wild horses running across the plain, their scent filling the Black's nose with uncertainy and longing. Longing to be free once again, and uncertainy at the thought of actually leaving. Did he really want to leave the boy that he loved dearly to just run free with his own kind?

The Black stopped his thoughts and focused in hard on the horses running across the field. The leader, a strong, headstrong, protective stallion, whinnied his triumph call as he halted his pace on the hill and his herd ran into the field that the hill overlooked. His mane blew in the wind and his pure white coat rippled.

Alec watched curiously as the Black became a whole different horse. He reared up onto his back legs and whinnied, his sound heard for miles and miles on end. The leader looked up, his ears back and his eyes filled with rage and fury at the scent and smell of another stallion that could threaten him, and take away his mares. The Black soon after matched his expression and turned around to meet Alec once again.

Alec furrowed his brow and patted the Black's right foreleg gently. He reached down onto the ground and grabbed his halter, clipped it to the Black's bridle, and led him into his stall as the Black continued to stare at the herd down below.

End of Chapter 1

So how'd you like it? Anxious to see what happens? Review and maybe I'll update faster! 


	2. Trouble Brewing

Okay, I know I just created this story a short time ago, but I love writing this story, so I'm gonna update! Enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review to tell me what you think!

Chapter 2 - Trouble Brewing

Later that day, Alec came back outside after lunch to take the Black out to the creek. He walked into the somewhat smelly stables that he was used to, went into the tack room to get the Black's halter lead, and walked past the other horses to get to the Black, who was outside.

"Hey, Jetta. Hey, Blondie!" Alec said, passing the brown-black horse and then the cream-colored palomino. He patted them on the noses quickly and then made it to the Black. "Hey boy! Ready to go to the creek?"

The Black neighed softly and let Alec hook the lead to his halter. He continued to stare out at the plain, where the herd of wild horses had run earlier that day.

"Black, what's wrong?" Alec asked, pushing the Black's head up slightly so that he could look into his eyes. The Black looked away, still towards the empty hill.

"What's wrong, Alec?" Henry asked as he walked towards them.

"I don't know... he keeps looking out at that hill where the wild horses were earlier today," Alec said, moving up to stand beside the Black's neck. He put his arm around him.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't understand what was going on. Why they were running free, you know?" Henry said, patting the Black's hindquarter.

"I don't think so. I think that he misses being wild," Alec said, a somewhat hurt expression on his face.

"What makes you think that, Alec? He loves you to death."

"Well maybe he's had enough of the domesticated life. Maybe he's changed his mind."

Henry said nothing as he rubbed the back of his neck and then looked out at the open plain.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Let's just drop it and we'll take he and Blondie down to the creek."

"Okay, but what about Jetta?"

"I took her earlier this morning."

"Okay," Alec said, handing Henry the Black's halter and walking in to get Blondie.

After about two to four minutes, Alec returned with the palomino on the other end of the halter and they started to walk down to the creek, the horses beside each other all along the way. The Black was a little ways behind Blondie, protecting his mare with caution, just like his wild ancestors would do.

"So when is Blondie due for delivery?" Alec asked Henry, referring to the unexpected pregnancy they had encountered a few weeks ago.

"Well, she should be due around April or maybe even May," Henry said, counting to 11 on his fingers.

"I'll bet the foal looks a lot like the Black," Alec said with a smile.

"Yeah, either that or it'll have his blood."

"Either way, it'll be a good foal. Hopefully a racer," Alec said, patting Blondie's neck softly. The Black's ears went back slightly, but he didn't take any action.

"Relax, Black, he won't do nothin'," Henry said, grinning. Alec laughed.

When they made it down to the creek, Henry and Alec held the lead ropes to the halters and the Black and Blondie stood beside each other, drinking slowly, enjoying one another's company.

"I just wish I knew what the Black was thinking about this whole thing," Alec said disappointedly with a mix of worry.

"Boy, I'm sure he's fine. It's just bringing back memories is all," Henry said, patting the Black's neck.  
Alec frowned and patted the Black's neck also. Then he sat down beside him on the rough grass and the Black nuzzled his face with his wet snout. Alec chuckled and patted his nose before he moved it to start drinking again.

"Well at least he still loves me," Alec said, stroking the Black's left foreleg softly.

Henry scowled. "Of course he does, Alec! What makes you think he wouldn't?" he asked somewhat angrily. Alec looked up at him with sad eyes. Henry frowned and walked over to sit beside him.

"Alec, no matter what happens to him, he won't ever forget you."

Alec smiled. "You're right, Henry. I should just stop thinking about it and wait until it actually comes up."

"Exactly. Now... what do you mean, 'When it comes up?'?" henry asked confusedly.

Alec smiled. "When he makes his choice. Whether he wants to stay here or not."

Henry nodded his head. "Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll stay. He has a mare and you. What more could a horse ask for?"

Alec smiled once again. "But you can never be too sure."

Henry nodded sadly. "Well, let's head back now," he said, grabbing Blondie's halter. Alec nodded his head and grabbed the Black's and they started walking back to the stables.

As they walked back, the Black's ears went back again and once again he sniffed the air. Blondie did, also, and they both turned their heads towards the hill.

There was the wild horse herd, with the white stallion leading them again. The Black whinnied back, and the stallion stopped in his tracks and looked at the Black. But then his attention turned towards Blondie, and the Black's ears went back and his nostrils flared in anger. He stamped his foot on the ground, kicking up dirt. Alec and Henry pulled on the halters. Blondie started moving, but the black didn't.

"Come on, Black," Alec said, looking at the white stallion, frightened. He gave the halter another tug and the Black started moving slowly, then stopped again. One more pull and they started moving again, this time not stopping. The Black and the white stallion's eyes were locked, ears back, all the way up to the entrance of the stables.

Alec knew there was trouble brewing.

End of Chapter 2

Well, how was it? Review and tell me how much! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay, everyone... I've been really busy. But I'm out of school because I'm sick, so I'll have plenty of time! And sorry if this one is bad, I don't really have any ideas at the moment... oh well, I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer. I'll try to make it good. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Later on that evening, Alec tacked the Black up so he could ride him on the forest trail. He went to get Henry to ask him if he was going to take Blondie out with him and the Black or not.

"Henry?" Alec asked, walking into the stable where he was mucking out Jetta's stall.

"Yes, boy?" Henry said, looking up from his broom.

"Uh... I'm taking the Black out on the forest trail. Are you gonna take Blondie with us?"

"I think that might be good. If you can wait about thirty minutes, I'll come with you."

"Okay... I'll go ahead and tack her up."

"Alright, boy," Henry said, finishing up the last pile of dirt piled in the corner of the stall.

Alec nodded his head and walked over to Blondie, who was outside in the pasture with the Black. They were both down at the corner, staring out at the wild field below them, the same place that the horses were earlier.

Alec was still concerned about the Black and his encounter with the wild horses, but he hid it well. He sighed and walked over to the two and patted Blondie's neck, who was grazing. She obviously didn't care about the wild ones.

"Hey, girl... come with me, we need to get you tacked up for our ride on the trail. Black, you stay out here," Alec said, giving him a small smack on the rump. The Black didn't move a muscle, not even as Alec led Blondie away.

It was then that Alec realized that those horses were making the Black think deeply. A stallion, especially the Black, would never just let his mare go without first looking to see whose hands she was in. Alec did nothing and led Blondie to the tack room.

About twenty minutes later, Henry got up on Blondie's back and Alec got onto the Black, and they went through the gate and onto the trail that winded around the field and the back of the ranch.

They rode on in silence until Alec spoke up.

"Henry?"

"Yeah, boy?" he replied.

"I've been thinking... you know how the Black has been kinda spaced out lately about those wild horses?"

"Alec, just let it go. I'm sure he's fine."

"But... what if he's not? He's been really... concentrated on them. And he hasn't even seen the white one since about three or four hours ago."

"Alec..." Henry said, rubbing his neck again. "I really think that he's okay."

"If he was okay he would be his usual, bouncy self. But he's not. He's obviously not okay," Alec said, patting the Black's neck.

Henry sighed and patted the Black also. Then Blondie nuzzled him, and once again he continued to look out at the wild field.

"Look, Alec," Henry said, "I'll bet that if you let him loose, he would come right back to where he belongs. Plus, he's getting old. He probably wouldn't remember how to survive out there by himself even if he tried."

"Yes, I realize that he's old. But he's the BLACK. He knows anything and everything there is to know about being free. And he always will. I know it."

Henry shook his head with a disgusted look. Alec saw him and said nothing. He just looked out at where the Black was looking.

Then, he saw him again. The white one. But this time, he was running alone, without any mares by his side.

The Black snorted and reared up on his hind legs, knocking Alec off of his back. His saddle fell off and it came crashing down onto Alec noisily, causing him to cry out in pain.

The Black stood there for a moment. Alec knew he was ready to run, so he quickly got up and held onto his bridle so he couldn't move. He reared up again, but this time Alec held on tightly to him.

Soon enough the Black gave up and Alec was able to put on his saddle and get up onto his back slowly. The Black and the white stallion each didn't move a muscle. They just stood there, looking at each other like they were ready to fight to the death.

Alec nudged the Black on while Henry urged Blondie on ahead of the two, having no trouble with the mare. The Black continued to stare while he started to move.

"Black, come on now... let's go," Alec said, patting his neck softly. The Black finally looked away, focused on the trail ahead of him now instead of the other stallion. The other stallion looked away also and took off running towards the dark trees, disappearing.

"See what I mean, Henry?" Alec asked, looking at him.

Henry sighed and said nothing, acting as if he didn't hear him. Alec noticed that he was trying to ignore him and he just looked away. They were both silent the rest of the ride home. The only sounds within earshot were the horses' hoofs plodding along the forest trail and the small running water that could be heard from the creek nearby.

End of Chapter 3

Like it? Review, please, I would appreciate it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay everyone… been busy, ya know? Enjoy this update!

Chapter 4

That night, while the Black was in his stall with Blondie in the stall beside him, they began talking to each other about their new baby in horse-talk.

"So, what do you think it'll be, Blackie? A boy or a girl?" Blondie asked him. The Black didn't answer, as he was trying to reflect on the encounter with the horses.

"Blackie, honey? Did you hear me?" she asked. The Black snapped back into the world again and answered.

"Uh… I don't know… hopefully a boy. What do you want it to be?" he asked.

"I honestly don't care… I just want a precious, cute foal that will grow up to be just like its daddy."

"And I want one that'll be just like Daddy and have Mommy's stunning, beautiful looks," The Black said, nuzzling Blondie's nose through the bars of the stall.

"Hopefully it'll be a racehorse like you," Blondie said. "It'll keep Henry and Alec straight and in the racing business, since you've stopped racing now."

The Black frowned at the many memories he had of races won and very rarely, lost. He couldn't help but miss it. "Yeah," he said, somewhat sadly. "I miss my old life. But now I've got you in my new life."

Blondie half-smiled at the Black and nuzzled him again, trying to comfort him. It worked, but not enough to wipe the frown off his face.

"Blackie, please cheer up. I hate seeing you like this… it's upsetting."

"Sorry, sweetie… but… it's just…"

"I know," she said, interrupting him. "I know how you feel."

"You couldn't possibly," he said.

Blondie said nothing; she didn't want to go any further, as she didn't know if it would make him feel better or worse. Right now, he just needed a simple friend. She nuzzled his neck softly. He grinned and fixed his stifle joint so he could take a short nap. Blondie pulled her head out of the bars, took a bite of food, and did the same.

End of Chapter 4

I know it was short, but I'm using my friend's computer to update and I gotta go now. Please review and forgive me for the short update!


	5. Free

I got microsoft word! Finally! That means that this chapter should be mistake-free, but my computer has a mind of its own, so I'm not making any promises. Remember my reason for not updating… me busy! Enjoy, I don't know how good this chapter is gonna be because my plot bunnies have been shot and wounded, but some of them are still alive and kicking!

Chapter 5 – Free

The Black woke up before Blondie. He gazed over through the woods and listened closely for any sign of the horses, but saw, smelled, and heard nothing. He sighed and lowered his head to his salt lick and enjoyed it for a few seconds.

Then Alec came into the stall, a rope in hand. The Black didn't know why; it was late, and he never came into the barn this late with anything in his hands… he didn't come into the barn this late at all.

Alec said nothing as he unlatched the Black's stall door and gently tied the rope around his neck. The Black looked at it confusedly, but did not put up a fight for anything. He followed Alec out into the empty, cold field.

Alec left the Black standing alone for a moment as he walked over to the fence door. He unlatched it. The Black instantly knew what was about to happen.

Alec walked over to the majestic horse and patted his neck softly. Then he hugged him with all his might, closing his eyes and savoring their last moments together. Alec pulled away and pulled the rope off of his neck and threw it to the ground gently, not making a sound.

"Go," he said to him. "Go run with them. It's where you belong and where you want to be."

The Black didn't know what to do. If he left, it was most certain that he would never come back. This was the moment of choice that he had waiting for forever. He looked at Alec with his almond eyes and saw fear, happiness, and love in Alec's. He knew with all his heart that Alec wanted him to be happy; even if it meant leaving him forever.

The Black had decided. He slowly turned around towards the gate and galloped out.

Alec watched him as tears pierced at his eyes, threatening to fall. He let them be and they fell freely, staining his face with tear-marks. The Black kept on running until he stopped at a hill that the setting sun was behind. He turned around to look at the boy that had taken him in and made him who he was today, and he reared up on his hind legs, kicked his front ones out, and whinnied a "thank you," that could be heard for miles and rolled through the hills, seeming never-ending. Alec would remember this moment forever; the good and the bad. The Black stood there for another minute to reflect on his wonderful past life and galloped through the fields once again, happy to be free once more.

End of Chapter 5

No, this isn't the end, believe me. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay ya'll… Thanks for still reading and not giving up hope on me though… lol

Chapter 6

That night, as the Black found shelter in a small cave, he looked up at the stars and wondered if going back to his old life was a good idea after all. He knew he would miss Alec, Henry, and most of all, Blondie, but he also knew that he hadn't been enjoying his life there lately. He had wanted to go back to his old life for a long time now. Stop it, he thought. Stop thinking about it. You're free, what more could you want?

He shook it off, as he always did, and locked his stifle joints and tried to fall asleep. He knew he had some choices to make.

Meanwhile, back at the stables, Alec was in bed with his bedside lamp on, looking through old and new photo albums. He came across ones of before he had left for the trip by boat with his father, when the ship wrecked and he lost him. He looked through his baby pictures and his school year pictures. Then, he looked through pictures of when he had first brought the Black home. He hadn't changed much… the only thing that changed about him was that he wound down a bit after he started living in Henry's stables. Alec had moved in with Henry after his mother died; now, Henry and the Black were the only family he had… well, now, just Henry.

He knew he would miss the Black a lot, but he knew that he had done the right thing by letting him go, too. The Black would be happy again, and to Alec, that was the only important thing. Seeing the Black unhappy wasn't a pretty sight to Alec. When the Black was depressed, Alec was depressed. When the Black was happy, Alec was happy. But now he would never know if he was happy where he was now or not; that was the hard thing about all this. The only important thing he knew now was that he felt as if he was doing the right thing, so he was somewhat happy for himself.

After a while, Alec grew tired. He closed the photo album, put it in his drawer where it belonged, and turned off his small light and curled up under the covers and tried to sleep… but for some reason, sleep wouldn't come to him. Every time he closed his eyes, they shot back up. Thoughts of the Black swarmed his head like bothersome flies during an old fashioned country picnic. What if he couldn't survive? What if he got into another fight; perhaps, fatal; with the white stallion? What if he grieved all night long because he missed Alec, Henry, and his mare?

Alec pushed the horrible thoughts to the back of his head and tried to look at the positive ones, even if they were made up. He pictured the Black running through a wide-open meadow, as a mighty leader of a band of wild horses. He pictured, clearly, the Black up on the top of a huge hill, looking after his herd. Alec smiled and, finally, sleep swept over him fiercely. He dreamt of the good and bad times with the Black, and he knew, with all his heart, that he would never forget him.

That night, a storm brewed, and the winds from it swept through the Black's dark, warm hideaway and transformed it into a scary, terrifying aura of darkness. His eyes grew wide as he slowly backed up to the very back of the cave, slightly twitching and his heart pounding as if the world was coming to an end. He whinnied loudly with every loud boom the storm made, and he danced around as if his feet were on fire. He had never been as terrified as he was now. He always used to have warm shelter, no matter how bad the storm. Blondie was always beside him, in the stall right next to his, and on very bad nights, Alec would bring his sleeping bag and pillow and extra thick pajamas with him to the stables, and sleep in his stall right beside him. He missed the warm, toasty blankets that Alec would put over his back every night to keep him snuggly and comfortable. He missed the relaxing rides through the trail the next morning, after the storm was over, when it seemed like there never was one. The Black waited for the storm to stop, and when it finally died down a bit, he looked up at the stars and thought once again. He had made his decision.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Epilogue

Thanks for all the reviews and support on this fanfic, guys! But now it's coming to an end. Read, review, and enjoy! Bye-bye for now!

Epilogue

As Flash brought his head up to look out over the horizon, his light chestnut mare, Ginger, came up behind him, nuzzling him softly. They stood there together for awhile before Alec came over.

"Hey, girl," he said to Ginger softly, patting her neck. She whinnied faintly, as if to say, "Thank you."

Then he moved over to Flash and hugged his neck. Flash didn't move a muscle. Then Henry came over to join them, with a bridle, bit, reins, and a saddle.

"Well, Alec," Henry said, "I think it's about time for us to start training this youngin'," he said.

Flash's eyes grew wide with excitement and he jumped happily, kicking his heels out. Alec could see the Black somewhere inside him.

"Well, looka' there," Henry said, "Just like his ole' daddy."

"Yeah," Alec mumbled. Henry noticed and patted Alec on the shoulder.

"You still upset with yourself about lettin' him go, huh?" Henry asked.

"No, I just… miss him," he said sadly.

Henry frowned and patted Alec again. He looked up at Henry.

"You did the right thing. And, obviously, it made him happy, because he didn't come back."

Alec nodded. Henry was right. "Yeah."

They both looked at the rising sun before them, and all of a sudden, Ginger and Flash's ears went back quickly.

"They hear something," Alec said, "What do you think they heard?"

Henry didn't answer. All he did was smile and keep on looking at the sunrise.

Alec didn't know why he was looking and why he didn't answer, so he just looked himself. Then, he understood why he couldn't take his eyes off.

There was the Black; just like Alec had dreamt it. He was leading a large herd of wild horses, running across the plain freely. Alec smiled with tears in his eyes.

They stopped for a minute while the Black sniffed the air. Then they all trotted behind the Black, and went down into a small valley to graze. The Black, however, stood on the top of the hill, watching over his herd. Now, he was the only one that Alec could see.

Alec didn't know for sure, but to him, it was as if the Black was actually looking at him, Henry, and the two other horses that he did not know. It troubled Alec to know that the Black would never know his son and his son would never know the Black. It also troubled him to know that he would never see the Black again. He would never get to feel his soft fur against his skin again. He would never get to ride him, groom him, or spend time with him anymore.

No more daily rides on the trail. No more good memories together. No more struggling to give him a bath.

But, Alec knew that he had Flash now, and that when Flash was gone, he would have another piece of the Black, and another, and another. The generation of the Black would live on, and the Black would live on in his heart forever and would never leave. He had truly left on a mark on his heart.

The Black stood there, his mane blowing in the wind, and took one last look at the mysterious creatures down below. Then, he sounded for his herd to follow him, and they ran out of sight.

He smiled once again with tears in his eyes, and then hugged Flash gently and cried into his soft fur. Flash stood there understandingly and let Alec weep into him. Alec couldn't stop from smiling. This was another trait he had inherited from the Black; comforting you when you needed it most.

After Alec stopped crying, he looked up at Flash and took him by the halter, leading him to the stables. Ginger followed closely behind.


End file.
